The present invention relates to an apparatus which is particularly but not exclusively useful for unwinding/rewinding a suction hose for draining cesspools, septic tanks, sewers or the like.
Conventional trucks equipped with apparatuses particularly adapted for draining or purging cesspools, septic tanks, sewers or the like substantially comprise a tank and associated equipment adapted to aspirate the sewage and the various residues from the cesspool or septic tank into the tank.
In particular, for draining or purging uses a flexible hose is usually lowered from the top of the tank.
Since any chokes in the hose can be highly damaging during work, the hose is guided, in its movement, by a particular dedicated apparatus which substantially comprises a reel having a vertical rotation axis and on which the hose is wound; a hose guide, comprising a composite arm with means for guiding the hose, is associated therewith in a peripheral region.
In commercially available embodiments, the hose guides are normally associated proximate to the peripheral tangential region of the reel so as to be articulated for movements about a rotation axis which is substantially vertical and lies proximate to the peripheral region of the reel.
Although this movement can facilitate hose positioning operations in some cases, it can nevertheless cause choking of the hose, with sometimes severe consequences for the hose.
A rotation of the arm in the same direction as the reel is in fact practically safe and therefore can be performed without risk; the opposite action, however, i.e., a rotation of the arm in the opposite direction with respect to any rotation of the reel, may inevitably cause choking of a section f the hose, with consequent malfunction of, and even damage to, the hose.
The aim of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for unwinding/rewinding a suction hose for draining or purging cesspools, septic tanks or sewers and the like, whose structure solves the drawbacks noted above in equipment having the same functions and is, in particular, able to allow high flexibility in hose positioning but without the risk of choking the hose.
In relation to this aim, an important object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus whose structure allows a simple and functional use which is adapted for the most disparate requirements and fields of application.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus whose structure is considerably strong and allows to adequately and effectively guide the hose both during unwinding and during rewinding.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus whose structure can be adapted to the different types of truck and tank.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus whose structure can be manufactured at competitive costs with respect to apparatuses having a similar functionality.
These and other objects which will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by an apparatus for unwinding/rewinding a suction hose for draining or purging cesspools, septic tanks or sewers and the like, of the type which comprises, on a truck, a reel with which, in a peripheral region, a coaxial hose guide is associated, said hose guide comprising a composite arm with guiding means for said hose, said apparatus being characterized in that said arm is peripherally articulated to said reel so as to pitch, in an adjustable manner actuated by actuation means, about an axis which is parallel to a tangent to said reel.